My Angel!
by HanaYuki 'CeliAra' Aiko
Summary: "Teme… Sasuke.. mau ikut denganku? Disini orang-orang membenci hubungan kita yang memang tidak normal ini… hanya mami dan papi yang setuju.." seru Naruto samar-samar. RnR? Special for SasuNaru day...n.n First YAOI fic..XDXD


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair : Sasuke-Naruto.**

**Dedicated to : SasuNaru day -?- 2010**

**Genre : Romance and Angst**

"**. . ." kata-kata langsung**

**Bold**= pikiran Sasuke -puisi-

_Italic_=Naruto

**Maaf jika ada typo. Saya sedang lemas….terimakasih.. judulnya kayaknya ga nyambung deh…==''**

**~My Angel~**

Siang itu, matahari sedang ganas-ganasnya. Aku melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya sepertinya oleng. Sudah biasa. Dia punya penyakit . jantungnya lemah sekali…

Itu biasa. Tapi ini.. . . Naruto sedang menyebrang jalan!

"NARUTO!" teriakku. Naruto tidak melihatku, tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh tepat ketika truk berwarna merah itu melintas cepat.

Yang aku ingat hanya sebatas itu saja. Tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap. Tubuhku terhempas keras di trotoar tempatku berpijak. Tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

**Wah, tidak terasa...Waktu begitu cepat bergulir...**

**Begitu cepatnya dia berlari..**

**Menembus segala ruang dan kehidupan. . .**

"Naruto. . ."

**Sedih juga rasanya, mengetahui kau tidak bersamaku. .**

**Aku tersenyum membayangkan masa lalu..**

**Hm, nostalgia? Bukan..**

**Aku membayangkan kembali kesana...**

"Naruto. . ."

**Kembali? Memang tidak mungkin...**

**Aku ingin bermimpi untuk kembali..**

**Aku ingin melihat wajah ceriamu lagi..**

**Melihat tawa renyahmu...**

**Senyum bahagiamu. . .**

**Sebelum kau menderita penyakit itu. .**

"Naruto!"

**Aku bermimpi..**

**Jangan bangunkan aku dari kenyataan ini!**

**Tolong jangan!**

"Sasuke-san? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang berbaju putih padaku. Sepertinya dia seorang…apalah, aku lupa.

"Ungh, aku dimana? Kamu siapa?" tanyaku heran. Aku berada dimana sih? Kenapa ruangan ini sepertinya bukan kamarku, deh…

"Anda sedang berada dirumah sakit, Sasuke-san. . .anda pingsan tiba-tiba…dan saya, perawat disini.. .nama saya Hinata hyuuga. . .jika ada keperluan panggil saja saya. . " seru perwata yang bernama hinata tadi sambil bersiap meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Dan, maaf. . .anda menggumamkan sebuah nama tadi sejak tidah sadar.." seru perawat itu lagi. Aku tersentak.

"Siapa? Aku sakit apa?" tanyaku cepat. Aku memang merasa melupakan sesuatu.

"Anda serangan jantung. Naruto." Kata perawat itu cepat.

Kesadaranku pulih sepenuhnya. Ternyata Naruto! Dimana dia? Bagaimana keadaanya? Aku sakit jantung? Sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli! Dimana Naruto.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh tau nama panjang orang itu? Tadi sepertinya baru saja ada orang yang _chek-in_…bernama Naruto" tanya perawat itu ragu-ragu.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawabku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku

"Ya, berarti memang benar orang itu. . .apa anda ingin mengunjunginya?" tanya perawat itu seperti membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengangguk. Perawat itu member tahu, naruto sedang berada di kamar nomor 112.

Aku melesat mencari kamar itu, tidak jauh…6 kamar dari kamarku. Tanpa kuketuk, aku segera membukanya.

Naruto. 3 dokter berada di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Mereka menatapku dan menggelengkan kepala.

Kulihat Naruto terbaring lemah…darah membasahi tubuhnya.

Monitor itu…. Lurus…garisnya lurus… Naruto, kau meninggalkanku…

"Sial. . .Sial…SIAL!" teriakku. Aku tak perduli lagi, aku menembus kerumunan doktertadi dan memeluk tubuh Naruto. Dingin…

Tak lama, aku melepaskannya lagi. . .sudahlah. . .air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata tajamku. Membasahi seluruh wajahku. Tak mungkin kutahan lagi. Dia begitu berharga.

Keluarga Naruto datang tepat ketika Naruto akan dipindah ruangkan oleh para dokter itu.

"Naruto!" seru seseorang yang mirip Naruto, aku tahu. Dia ayah dari Naruto. Minato-san. Dia terlihat sangat shock. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan wanita disebelahnya, yang sepertinya sudah ingin bunuh diri saja. Namikaze Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto. . .dia. . " Kushina-san dan Minato-san pucat pasi. . .aku mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia meninggalkan kita. . .maaf…" jawabku, air mataku membanjiri wajahku. Tak bisa berhenti.

**Kau bohong Naruto…**

**Kau sendiri yang berkata akan terus bersama..**

**Akan terus menatap dunia.**

**Akan terus bertahan, walau sakit itu datang.**

Dua hari setelah kejadian sialan itu. Naruto dimakamkan. Susah rasanya melepaskan orang yang kita sayangi seperti aku sekarang. Tapi. . .entah kenapa, aku merasa Naruto masih bersamaku.

Aku pulang kerumah dengan perasaan kacau balau. Aku menyesal sekali atas kepergian dia yang aku cintai. Kenapa dulu aku tidak menyusulnya? Setidaknya kita bisa mati bersama… setidaknya aku tidak berat berpisah dengan si dobe itu…

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarku dilantai tiga. Di apartemen milik Uchiha. Aku meletakan selurh barang yang aku bawa tanpa mengganti baju resmiku yang seperti pengantin pria ini.

Aku tetap melanjutkan berjalan sampai lantai 12. Ya, itu adalah lantai terakhir sebelum atap. Kulihat tangga menuju atap terbuka pintunya, segera saja aku mendaki tangga besi itu degan cepat.

Wah, pemandangan dari atas sini bagus. Ku tengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit, awan berarak dengan indahnya. Naruto-dobe, kau melihatku? Aku sedih kau pergi.

"Na..Naruto…" desisku lemah tanpa kusadari. Pikiranku melayang jauh.

"I really really miss you, dobe.." desisku lagi. Pandangan mataku kabur. Air mata itu jatuh juga. Akhirnya, susah menahannya.

Aku mendekat ke pinggir atap yang datar itu. Aku melihat kebawah. Ya ampun, tinggi sekali. Kakiku terasa gemetaran dan ngilu. Oh, tidak ..jangan sekarang!

"Naru…to…aku….mencintaimu…" desisku lagi tanpa sadar.

Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Sepertinya jantungku juga bermasalah lagi. Ya, tuhan. Jika aku harus mati sekarang… tolong satukan aku dengan kekasihku… tolong…aku benar-benar mencintainya…

HYUUUNG… Whusss….whuuusss…

Angin berdesis disekitarku. Badanku terasa sangat ringan. Aku seperti sedang terbang. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang melingkupiku. Aku merasa bebas.

Weeeessshh..

Tuhan, apa lagi kini. Aku melihat bayangan Naruto yang tersenyum padaku. Senyum damai. Tubuhnya dibaluti baju berwarna putih bersih, sayap keluar dari belakang tubuhnya.

"_Teme… Sasuke.. mau ikut denganku? Disini orang-orang membenci hubungan kita yang memang tidak normal ini… hanya mami dan papi yang setuju.."_ seru Naruto samar-samar.

Aku tersentak. Dia berkata padaku! Aku menganggukan kepalaku cepat. Dalam hitungan detik, bayangan itu menghilang meninggalkan aku. Aku kecewa, mungkin halusinasiku saja..

Tiba-tiba. . .aku tidak dapat merasakan tubuhku lagi. Aku mati rasa.

Wheessss…

Angin sepoi-sepoi itu berhembus lagi .aku tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhku oleng kedepan dan kakiku sudah tidak menyentuh tanah lagi.

Aku melihat tubuhku terbaring lemas dibawah sana. Aku tersentak lagi, apa itu! Aku memandang tanganku sendiri. Tembus pandang.

Pintu menuju atap terbuka keras. Aku melihat aniki, dia mendekati tunuhku disusul oleh ayah dan ibuku. Aniki memegang leherku untuk merasakan denyut disana. Sepertinya hasilnya nihil.

Ayahku terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang. Ya, benar saja 15 menit kemudian seorang dokter perempuan yang memang seorang uchiha yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan kami segera berlari menuju ayah.

"Ada apa, tuan Fugaku?" seru dokter itu dan langsung terdiam melihat tubuhku. Dia yang menanganiku dirumah sakit waktu itu.

Dokter itu mendekati tubuhku yang sepertinya sudah tidak punya nyawa itu. Iya lah, aku disini. Tidak mungkin akan kembali kesana lagi. Aku lihat ibu mulai menangisiku. Aniki juga. Ayah hanya memasang tampang sedih.

Dokter itu mendekatiku dan memeriksa tubuhku itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menggelengkan kepala lemah.

"Dia kekurangan darah, asupan dari rumah sakit 2 hari lalu sepertinya masih kurang, jantungnya yang bermasalah memompa terlalu cepat. Apalagi dia berada di ketinggian seperti ini, snangat memicu hormon adrenalinnya meningkat ." Terang dokter yang bernama Ai Uchiha itu. Tertera di bajunya sih.

Keluargaku menangis sedih. Dokter itu hanya mengangguk sambil menhubungi rekannya yang lain untuk membawaku pergi. Yah, sepertinya.

BUSH!

Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahku. Aku tersenyum senang.

"_Hei..Ayo pergi.."_ seru Naruto mengagetkanku.

Aku mengaggukan kepala dan merangkul pundak Naruto. Aku tersenyum bahagia, walaupun keluargaku kini menangis. Aku senang aku kini bisa bersama Naruto.

Aku sempat memalingkan wajah, ku lihat Sakura disitu, sepertinya aniki menelpon calon tunanganku yang baru dijodohkan denganku 2 hari lalu itu. Aku hanya sayang Naruto. Selamanya!

Aku dan Naruto melayang tinggi sambil tertawa-tawa bebas. Sayap putih muncul di punggungku tanpa kusadari. Kini tak aka nada lagi penghalang kami.. kini, kami bisa bersama selamanya…

Selama-lamanya…

**-The End-**

**As u can see… ending agak ngegantung y?**

**Bagus gak? Fic YAOI pertama…XD**

**Wuhu…**

**Ditunggu reviewnya..XD –plak!-**

**Agak gaje kah?**

**Zuko-nii_ maaf, tidak jadi yuki buat 2shot. Sudah capek…XDXD -digiles-**


End file.
